Parellel Dimensions Chapter 1
by Maera1
Summary: Bulma builds a new time machine and has Vejiita and Trunks test it for her.


Disclaimer: Hi I'm Maera! I don't own Dragonball Z. I don't even own   
  
the computer I'm using. The characters I make up and the plot are mine,  
  
but that's it. This is my first fanfic, so please send me compliments/  
  
complaints. Maera_Ty@hotmail.com. Thanx!  
  
Parallel Dimensions  
  
Chapter One: Time Warp  
  
Bulma sighed and looked at her watch. 3:28 in the morning.   
  
She'd been up all night working on her newest invention. Trunks walked   
  
into the lab unnoticed by his mother.  
  
"Kaa-san. Why don't you finish that up later today?" He said   
  
softly.   
  
Startled, Bulma looked up from her work. "Oh Trunks." She said.  
  
"It's only you. I'll go to sleep as soon as I finish making these   
  
adjustments. Why don't you stop worrying and go back to sleep."  
  
Trunks didn't move. Instead, he looked over his mother's   
  
shoulder to see what she was working on so intently. He was somewhat   
  
disappointed in what he saw. Instead of an elaborate invention like   
  
he'd expected, all he saw was a small, black egg. "What are you working  
  
on anyways?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, this. I decided the old time machine, Hope, was too large   
  
and out-dated, so I made a new one. It's really quite simple. I have   
  
the basics on telepathy programmed into it, so all you have to do in   
  
push this button to activate it," She gestured to a small, red button.   
  
"And 'tell' the machine when and where you want to go. The egg breaks   
  
into separate pieces and forms a gateway."  
  
"What do you mean by 'where'?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, you know, if you want to travel to another planet,   
  
there's no way to know if there are people around or if the planet is   
  
even there. When you tell it where you want to go, an image of where   
  
you're going will appear."  
  
"But if it runs on telepathy, only Namek-jin and Saiya-jin are   
  
able to use it." Trunks said.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not sure if it will work. The only way to know   
  
if it will work is to test it." She said.  
  
Trunks took an involuntary step backwards. "Umm... Who were   
  
you planning on testing it on?" He asked.  
  
"I was thinking about Vejiita, since he's probably the most   
  
skilled." Bulma said. "Trunks, will you do me a favor and get me a cup   
  
of coffee from the kitchen. There should be a pot already made. I   
  
really will finish this soon."  
  
"Sure. Be right back." Trunks said. He quietly walked into the   
  
kitchen so as not to wake up his younger sister or his father. 'I   
  
wonder if the new time machine will work.' He thought. 'Kaa-san works   
  
so fast. She really out-did herself this time.' Trunks carried the   
  
coffee back to his mothers lab and used a little bit of his ki to heat   
  
it up. "Here you go." He said as he set the steaming liquid down in   
  
front of his mother.  
  
"Thank you Trunks." She said. "You should go back to bed now."  
  
"But kaa-san..." Trunks began.  
  
"She said go to bed!" A man's voice said from the doorway.   
  
Trunks turned to see his father standing there. "I said go!" Trunks'   
  
eyes blazed, but he compliantly left the room.   
  
"I raised him. I can handle him." Bulma said.  
  
"Obviously you can't," Vejiita said. "That's what I'm here for.  
  
To do what you can't, baka." He smiled expectantly.  
  
Bulma sighed but didn't say anything back. "Vejiita, I need a   
  
favor from you." She said instead. "I need you to test my new time   
  
machine. It takes the user back in time as well as to a location of   
  
your choice." She quickly explained the basics of the new time machine.  
  
"I'm not testing that stupid machine for you!" Vejiita said   
  
when she had finished.  
  
"If you don't, then who will?" Bulma asked. "You're the only   
  
one who can use thought speech."  
  
"What about Kakkarotto or one of his brats?" Vejiita asked.   
  
"I'm sure they'd be happy to test that thing for you."  
  
"You know perfectly well that Gokou and his kids aren't nearly   
  
as talented with thought speech as you are."  
  
"Fine." Vejiita said, giving into his mate. "But on one   
  
condition."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"I want Trunks to come with me. He's so far behind in his   
  
training. A trip to the past would help him catch up." He said.  
  
"Why him?" Bulma asked. "Can't you take someone else?"  
  
"Like who. You can teach him how that thing works so he can   
  
fix it if it breaks." Vejiita said.  
  
Trunks, who had been listening from outside the door, decided   
  
to step in before his parents yelling woke up his sister. Leaning   
  
against the wall, he said "Papa, kaa-san. Since I'm the only one who   
  
used the original time machine, it would be logical that I should go.   
  
I have more experience with time travel. And tou-san is right. I can   
  
fix it if anything happens."  
  
"Well then. Since that's settled, we can all go back to sleep."  
  
Vejiita said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"You mean today." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Don't be a smart-ass" His father said as he headed towards   
  
the door.  
  
"Whatever you say, Papa." Trunks said as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
Trunks sleepily opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly   
  
on his face and he could smell his mother's cooking downstairs. He   
  
squinted as he turned his head towards away from the window. 'It's so   
  
late. Why didn't I get woken up for work? I'm so late!' He thought.   
  
Then the night's events came back to him. 'Oh yeah. I'm going to the   
  
past today.' He tiredly got out of bed and headed for the shower.   
  
Before he reached the bathroom door, the door to his room flew open.   
  
"Hi Trunks!" His mother said. "I came to wake you up and to   
  
tell you breakfast will be ready in about half an hour. But since   
  
you're already up, just ignore the first part of that message." She   
  
turned to leave, but hen stuck her head back in the door. "By the way   
  
Trunks... Nice boxers!" With that she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Trunks shot a glare at the closed door and proceeded to shower   
  
and get dressed. After he had changed and buckled his sword on, he went  
  
down stairs to eat. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed a giant pile   
  
of pancakes on the counter. He sat down at the table and waited for   
  
his mother to serve the food.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" His father asked as he sat down across   
  
from him. At Trunks' nod, he said "Good. You won't need to take   
  
anything with you."  
  
At that moment, Bulma walked over to the table carrying two   
  
enormous plates of pancakes dripping with syrup. "Here you go. There's   
  
a stack of pancakes on the counter. Do 'not' touch them. They're for   
  
Bra when she wakes up. When you finish with these, there's fruit in   
  
the fridge."  
  
"That's all!" Vejiita yelled. "You expect me to live of a   
  
plate of pancakes and fruit!?" Despite his yelling, Vejiita shoved a   
  
forkful into his mouth. In three minutes, both plates were empty.   
  
After grabbing an apple apiece, they both headed into Bulma's lab   
  
where she was making final adjustments.  
  
"Ready?" She asked as they walked in. "I was thinking you   
  
could go to Namek-sei. That was about... twenty years ago." She handed   
  
the egg to Vejiita, who immediately began concentrating.  
  
'Namek-sei.' He thought. He thought the date to it and the egg   
  
began to split apart. The pieces formed a gateway, which began to   
  
revolve. A picture of grass and hills appeared. The Saiya-jins stepped   
  
through the gateway, which closed behind them.  
  
***  
  
Namek-sei:  
  
Trunks and Vejiita appeared in an isolated area about one   
  
hundred yards away from Freiza. They were hidden behind a hill.   
  
"What do we do now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Just wait a minute." Vejiita said. A second later, a young   
  
Gohan flew up yelling. He was followed by Kirillen. They disappeared   
  
from sight for a moment, and then reappeared, flying up with a small   
  
Namek-jin.   
  
Trunks recognized him instantly. "That's Dende." He said.   
  
Vejiita just nodded and followed them. Trunks noticed a pink alien   
  
following them. From his Gohan's descriptions, he recognized him as   
  
Dodoria. Gohan had told him the Namek story when he was younger.   
  
Vejiita picked up speed and began to catch up with Kirillen and Gohan.   
  
Kirillen noticed he was being followed and split up with Gohan and   
  
Dende. He dove into a lake and Trunks felt his ki moving underwater.   
  
Vejiita lowered his ki and flew down to the ground. Trunks did the same   
  
and landed next to his father. After a minute, Kirillen swam up to the   
  
surface, gasping for breath. He climbed out of the lake and began   
  
drying off. He suddenly noticed Vejiita standing there. Getting into   
  
a defensive crouch, he said "What do you want, Vejiita? I don't have   
  
any of the dragonballs."  
  
"I don't want the Dragonballs." Vejiita said.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Kirillen asked. Noticing Trunks, he asked   
  
"And who's the kid?"  
  
"That's Trunks to you!" Trunks said angrily. "I'm Vejiita's son."   
  
Kirillen's eyes grew as big as teacups and he fell over laughing.   
  
"Hahaha...You gonna let this guy say tings like that?" He asked   
  
Vejiita. "Hahaha...ha?" When Vejiita didn't do anything, he realized   
  
Trunks was telling the truth. "This is to weird for me. I'm out of   
  
here." He flew off.  
  
"Well, tou-san. I guess the time machine works. Let's go home before   
  
we mess the timeline up any more." Trunks said.  
  
"No." Vejiita said. "I'm currently stronger then Kakkarotto. I will   
  
show that low-born warrior who his prince is!"  
  
"Okay then." Trunks said. "I'll come back and get you later." He   
  
reached into his pocket for the egg.  
  
"No. You're not going anywhere." Vejiita said.  
  
"Tou-san. Wouldn't it be...um...'princely' of you to fight Freiza and   
  
Gokou alone? I mean, it's not like you need my help or anything."   
  
Trunks said. Vejiita finally nodded his head in consent and flew off.   
  
Trunks thought into the machine 'Earth' He decided to go to the past   
  
Earth, so he didn't set a date. When nothing happened, he thought   
  
'Nande Kuso!!! I want to go to Earth!' Finally, the egg began to work.   
  
The picture that appeared showed a grassy plain and a tree. "Must have   
  
taken a minute." He said to himself. He stepped through the gateway. 


End file.
